Birds of a Feather
by Stormbringer91
Summary: 2 female pirate captains and Jack 'bump' into eachother on Isla De Meyrta after they were marooned. Captain Kris Hawke carries a piece of the Aztec gold, after Jack finds out he drags the 2 along wiht him on his adventure rn-Decide on the parings people-
1. REALLY BAD EGGS!

Disclaimer: Own nothin but Kris and Amy 

Chapter1: Can't Do Much with a Sheathed Cutlass

"3 days. We have been on this god forsaken island for 3 BLOODY DAYS!!!!" Kris swayed drunkenly as she strolled up to me.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least were not -hic- on a island with cannibals." I rolled my eyes at her. She WAS the most idiotic person I have ever meet.

Kris and I were friends since we were little. Since we had started our journey. Before we were pirates we were the daughters of a rich land owner in London. I was his real daughter. The youngest child of the family, but Kris was his adopted daughter and my adopted sister. When I had first saw Kris, I was 7 years old. I was away with my mother in Paris when she arrived. When me and mother came home I found her with our fencing instructor. When I saw her fencing in that ridicules outfit. I found that I didn't like her one bit. As I proceeded to watch her, she surprised me. In the end she defeated the fencing instructor. He was one of the best fencing teachers in London.

Kris was, how should I put this, tomboyish in a way. She refused to wear any kind of gown or dress and my father had the tailors custom make pants for her. Considering all the breeches were to big for her. By the time we were 13 I had suffered many of her cruel pranks. I think they weren't funny at all, but they were amusing to her.

By our 15 birthday we had grown to like each other. She had taught me many things so many girls couldn't even had imagined to learn about.  
But as she explained to me about this legend of a black ship with black sail I got to thinking. How did she know about this pirate legend when our father wouldn't even mutter the word pirate in our home?

So I visited the library that was there in London. I spent many hours a day looking up on pirate legends, pirate captains, pirate ships. In the proceeding year I had torn the library apart looking for things on this black ship with black sails. I found nothing. So when we turned 16 I gathered up my courage and confronted my father.

I asked him many questions about Kris. What was her full name? Who were her parents? Where did she come form? Where was she born?  
Where did he adopt her? Why did he? He answered only a few of my questions. Her full name was Kristen. That didn't help me much. Well,  
it could be a very useful for blackmailing purposes. After that he told me he had found her at the age of 5. He told me a young couple had come up to him when he was visiting in Spain. That explains her very weirdly colored hair. It was a copper color. Like a reddish brown. So she had SOME Spanish blood in her.

After that he told me he didn't know who her parents were. All he told me was that the young couple had rushed up to him, dropped the 5 year old into his arms and, took off. He said he was going to dump her off at an orphanage cause he didn't want her, but he didn't want to dishonor the young couple. So, he took her to his friend Jean in Paris. There she lived for 2 years. But then Jean was called to Africa for something.

He told that Jean sent her up to him right away. He explained that she had been living with some of the French officers of the kings Navy. So she had picked up the attitude of a soldier. Or officers I would like to say. He also told us she had an addiction. My father asked, addiction to what? Jean told us alcohol. That was a shocker.

So that was all my father knew of Kris was, she had an addiction to alcohol, Spanish blood, and military knowledge. But that year when we were 16 a tragedy struck and I couldn't gather more information on her, or dig deeper in her case. My father told me to lay off it, stop before I did something to anger her. Stop before something happened. I didn't know what that meant, so I figured he was hiding something from me. That year was the most tragic year of my life. My mother was stricken down by this illness. This cursed illness known as Small Pox. Within the time of mine and Kris's 17th birthday, we lost my mother. My father grieved. But hid it. He lost the will to live. Before we couldn't resist or repent, he set me up in a marriage to a British officer that went by the name of Gillette. He was the most weirdest man I had ever meet. Kris always cracked jokes behind his back about him kissing men. But during that year and after all the times with meeting him, and spending time with him, I had grown quiet fond of him.

But I couldn't deny the marriage. Or get out of it. But I shouldn't have complained about my situation cause he was sending Kris off to the American colonies. His friend Jean would take her under his command. But the night before she was going to leave for the war, she came to me. She explained a plan to. She said that I should come along.  
Dress as a man, come as her friend, recruit for the war. I refused. Then she pointed out, "Would you rather be married to one of the weirdest men in the world or risk your live in a splendid adventure." It was a good point. But I told her, we were not going to fight in a war. So she came up with a new plan, and we ran away.

She was going dressed as a man named Gabriel Otto. I was supposed to pretend to be her brother, Thomas Otto. So we barter passage to France. She came to Jean who grew as one of her greatest friends. He gave us one of the fastest ships in the Naval fleet. We thanked him and she told him that 40 of our plunder would go to him and France's Military. He thanked us, and told us to go before my father would catch us. So we left.

That was our story, well the shorten version of it. After that we became some of the most famous pirates. Mostly known in the Spanish main and Mediterranean. But soon we got bored and after the war, we sailed to a place called Tortuga. There we meet this man. He went by the name Josiah. He had a monkey that went everywhere with him. He seemed like a nice man.  
And he became our cook. But it must of been some strange instincts about this man that drove Kris nuts. She didn't trust him one bit. Then one night there was a mutiny.

Me and Kris were sleeping in the biggest cabin of the ship. (A/n: the ships name WAS The Fair Claudia) I was asleep but was awoken by Kris screaming my name and throwing a sword to me. We fought some strange pirates but was then defeated. They tied us to the mast and Josiah threw us into the sea, with a pistol with one shot, for each of us. We drifted for about the whole night. I passed out and then awoke laying on a island. Kris soon identified it as Isla De Muerta.

She told me she had been there before. How? I couldn't even guess that. Kris lead me to the middle of the island and she found this store of rum. Within hours she had drunken about 3 full bottles. She was drunk and had been drunk for about 2 days. Now the story brings us to where me and Kris are now. Laying on the beach watching the water and Kris swaying drunkenly.

"Amy, come one, just one sip!" She pouted. I kept my mouth shut and pinched my nose as she waved the bottle drunkenly in my face.

'NO!" I shouted. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," She begged. All day now she was trying to get me drunk. But I told her no. She made a puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes as she whined. I couldn't stand that face. "OH all right, BUT JUST ONE!" I finally said giving in to her whining. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"YAY!" She handed a bottle of rum to me that wasn't opened yet. I stared at it in my hand like it was going to bite me. I looked up at Kris that was already chugging down the rest of her bottle. She stopped and looked at me. She gave me an encouraging look. I cleared my throat and popped the cork out of the bottle.

"Go on." Kris encouraged me. I gulped as I held the bottle up to my lips. "OH COME ON AND TAKE A SIP ALREADY!!!!" Kris shouted. The outburst surprised me.  
So, not wanting to get her angry, I tipped the bottle and felt the rum rush down my throat. The liquid burned my throat and I pulled the bottle away from my mouth. I coughed and gagged on the liquid as the burning stopped. My eyes were all watery and the bottle laid a foot away from me, some of the rum spilling out on the sand, dampening it.

"OH COME ON!" Kris shouted starting hitting me on the back as I continued to coughed. "It wasn't that bad." I had to admit. It was pretty good but that burning. Kris picked up the bottle and held it out to me again. I quietly took it from her and took another sip of it. This time it didn't burn so bad as before, but it still burned enough to make me cough.

"That's the spirit!" Kris shouted as she staggered off into the woods.

Later that night

"AND REALLY BAD EGGS!" I laughed as Kris falls over drunkenly. Kris had returned from the woods with about 6 more bottles of rum and some fire wood. I built a fire while I was still sane. But pretty soon we had cleared half of the bottles of rum and now we were as drunk as well, pirates.

I twirled and staggered drunkenly as Kris laid passed out on the beach. She had the most rum out of both of us. So it wasn't that shocking that she had passed out. I started humming the song we were singing earlier. It was a fantastic song. But after a while I ran off into the woods and threw up all over the ground. I was about to pass out right there but I felt very uncomfortable without Kris. So I gathered up my head and tried as hard (and as drunkenly) as I could to stagger back to the fire.

When I did manage to get back to Kris, she was still passed out. But as I sat my self down next to her and was about to go asleep, but I heard the bushes behind me rustle.  
I screamed as loud as I could. Kris shifted a bit but didn't wake up.

"KRIS!" I started drunkenly shaking her by the shoulders. "KRIS WAKE UP!" I shook her harder and harder, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get her to wake up.

As I shook her I didn't pay attention to the person that had emerged from the bush. The person staggered drunkenly towards me and stopped behind me.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" I quickly jumped around and stared horrified up at the man. He was swaying and there was no doubt he was drunk. He had on the most peculiar hat. He also had the most weirdest hair. He had dreadlocks in his hair, beads were there, and not only beads, but there was a bone in his hair. (A/n: 3 guesses who) He was eyeing me weirdly. Not in a perverted way, but in a "what the hell is going on" way. We sat there staring at each other. He had the most beautiful brown eyes.

But I felt uncomfortable just sitting there all quiet and silent. So I slowly stood up. After swaying a little I finally managed it. I never broke eye contact with him as I moved away from Kris and towards the fire.

To my horror he pulled a pistol out and pointed it at me. I froze in fear as he cocked it. I gulped.

"Who are ye?" He asked. He had a very rough, drunken, deep, voice. "No one." I answered in a hoarse voice.

"How could ye be no one when your standing there right in front me?" He answered swaying a bit more.

I had to think of something. I didn't want to get shot. Not only was I fearful, but curious. I wanted to know who this man was and how he became here. How did he get here?  
But as I sat there I noticed Kris wasn't where she was before. I also noticed that her cutlass was missing form our pile of effects. I quickly put everything together. Drunken man standing in front of me, I had led him far enough away form Kris that he wouldn't have ever noticed Kris sneak up behind him. So I did the only thing I could do. Distract him.

"I'm just a figment of your imagination. Its just the rum. It has gone to your head and your mind as made me as an illusion." He gave a strange look but I think he believed it.

"O-k..." He started to speak was cut off by something. That's when I noticed Kris lurking behind him holding her cutlass up to his back. She nudge him in the back.

"Move forward." She ordered. He did as he was told. He moved forward towards me. "Put your hands behind your back." He continued to do as he was told.

We managed to get him tied up and gagged. He was sitting there on the ground as we stood there staring at him. He was struggling to get his bonds off of him but he couldn't.

"He is starting to get annoying." Kris mumbled drunkenly. She quickly marched up to him. I stared contently at her but I asked her "What are you dong?" I had to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

I watched as she hit him over the head with her cutlass. He fell over unconscious. She smirked. "Ah that took care of him."

"KRIS!" I shrieked in horror. She turned to me, "What?" She asked innocently. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" She shrugged. "YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE OVER THE HEAD WITH A VERY SHARP CUTLASS!"

She smiled at me and held her cutlass up. "Oh, that's ok, my cutlass has its sheath still on." I stared wide eyed at her. "What?" I asked stupidly. But before I could lecture any farther she was curled up on the ground hugging her cutlass, asleep. I shook my head as I sat my self down on the ground. It was true, she WAS one of the most craziest people I have ever meet.

But what was her story? What was her origin? And what about the tied up man? Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? I guess I just had to get my answers another day. But I knew one thing, I would never give up until I found out everything.

So wut do u all think???? I think I did pretty well considering this my first POTC fic . another thing, a little background on Amy and Kris:

Kristen: She was the daughter of a pirate captain that went by the name Isaiah Hawke, he was from Greece but had a Jewish mother. Her mother was a maid in the Spanish king's castle, explaining some of her Spanish traits (her hair) Her father and mother were friends with Will Tunner (Boot Strap Bill) well, Will Turner sent a piece of the gold to them and soon Barbossa found out. So he went after them and their daughter (Kristen) SO they fled and came to Spain and of course gave Kris to Amy's dad. Later that year Barbossa caught up with them only to discover that they had hide the coin with the child. So he had them both shot. But never discovered the wherebouts of the child. Full name: Kristen Isolde Hawke

Amy:youngest daughter of the family. She has 2 older brothers (John and Fred) and one older sister (Violette) Her father is a good friends with the king of England Has his French friend Jean. Owns land in the Caribbean, in France, in England, and once before in America. Her mother came down with the small pox when she was 17 after that her father was having her married off to Gillette (hehe, remember him?) but of course she ran away with Kris. Her full name: Amiya Francis Finch

Josiah: Kris's father's twin brother, (Kris's uncle) He was hired by Barbossa to find Kris and get the medallion from her. Of course she wouldn't know Josiah was her uncle cause of course when was to young to remember what her father looked like so she wouldn't recognize her uncle.

Another thing, a picture I found inspired this story. If you would like to see the picture ask me in your review and I will e-mail it to you.

Please review, Storm


	2. Drunken Monkeys In Coats and Hats

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Amy and Kris, and Josiah, and Isaiah and of course Nova OH! and Los Meurtos that's my ship. 

Chapter2: I LOVE HIS COAT!

The smell of smoke burned rather heavily and thickly in my nose. It burned so much that it burned my throat and made my eyes water. I opened my eyes with a bit of a jolt and I found my self staring right up at the sky. I moaned as I tried to sit up.

As I did my mind raced with a million worries and my hand immediately flew to my neck. I ran my hand along my neck searching for the chain. I found it and I tugged my medallion out. It was just as it was yesterday. A gold skull with glimmering runes encircling it. I smiled. Thank god it was still here. I had a habit of waking up and making sure that I still had my necklace. If anyone stole it form me I would hunt them down, pull out their internal organs and hang them on my crows nest by their intestines. And if I ever lost it, I would never forgive myself. It was a very valuable gift from my mother and father. I treasured it with all my heart. I could never ever be able to face the world without it. It held a special place in my heart.

I didn't remember anything form last night. All I remember was lots of rum, a burning fire, really bad eggs, and a man. But the smell of the smoke brought me out of my mind and I glanced over towards where the smell was coming from. I gasped wide eyed as I watched Amy throw a crate into a wildly burning fire.

"AMY!" I jumped hurriedly to my feet, ignoring the thumping pain in my head. As I rushed to Amy I felt my eyes water. The smoldering fire was burning everything around it.  
The trees, any grass around it, and it was even popping from the burning sand. I stared horrified at it, as Amy stood there proudly with her hands on her hips. Her dress waving in the breeze.

"Amy! You burnt everything!" I exclaimed as the fire exploded once again. "The shade, the food-" She turned around and started marching proudly down the beach,

"-THE RUM!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. She stopped and gazed over the ocean. "Yes, the rum is." I was horrified! "WHY IS THE RUM GONE!"

She turned suddenly around to face me. She was glaring at me. "ONE! Cause its a viel drink the turns even the most respectable man into a scoundrel, and 2..." She paused

"That's it?" I asked looking at her. She had a frown on her face. It looked like she was struggling to find a 2nd reason of why she burnt the rum. "Cause I felt like it!" She shouted at last. I sighed.

She turned and sat her herself down on the beach. I stood there consuplating whether to pull my cutlass out and start fencing with her, or go off and find another stash of rum.  
This was after all a storage isle for Rum traders. Then I knew what would make Amy feel guilty.

"Uh Amize?" She looked up at me with an annoyed look and hissed "What?!" I puffed out my lip and widened my green eyes. "Oh no," she whispered turning her head. It wasn't going to work on her this time. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I burst into fake tears and collapsed on the ground. "WHY AMY! WHY! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT RUM!" She shook her head as I laid there faced down in the sand.

"That's not going to work on me." I continued to fake bawl as she sat there. After awhile I stopped and just laid there.

"Are you going to just sit there or go and check how that mans doing?" Amy said thumping me over the head. My head shot up. "Man?" She eyed me.

"Yes, the drunken man that you practically knocked out last night with a sheathed cutlass." I paused for a moment searching my memory of that. "Oh yea, that guy!" I said finally.

Amy rolled her eyes as she stood up dusting her hands off. "Aren't you going to help me up?" I asked look up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine," She said grabbing a hold of my right hand and helping me to my feet. "Thanks." She just stalked off as I dusted my breeches off. Man she is so grouchy when she has a hangover.

I moaned as the pained returned to my head. I laid my hand on my head. What a perfect time for a hangover.

"Don't you just love hangovers?" I called out to Amy as she marched past a pile of scorched wood. She didn't even look back at me and grumble some choice curse words under her breathe. I clicked my tongue.

"Now, now, now, that ain't very lady like." She just continued marching off to the man. When we did get there he was bond about his hands, gagged, and bond by his feet. He was a very tanned man. His skin was a very bronzed color. He had dark brown hair that reached past is ears was just a mop of hair sitting held up by a red bandanna. He had beads of all sorts of colors all throughout his hair. Along with the beads was a bone and dreadlocks. He was wearing pants but he had no boots.  
He had a belt that ran across his chest. He also had a white shirt that was under a very nice looking coat. He also had the most awesome dirty tri-cornered hat on.

I squealed as I marched right past Amy and to the knocked out man laying in the sand snoring quiet loudly. I beamed down at him and quickly yanked his hat off. I giggled as I placed the hat on my head. I smirked as I drew my cutlass and turned to Amy. She was standing there shaking her and smiling. AH HA! MY PLANNED WORKED! I knew if it I brought my charming side out I would cheer her up. Besides she wasn't really that moody during a hangover.

I held my cutlass in the air very kingly. "I CAPTAIN KRIS HAWKE HERE BY CLAIM THIS ISLE FOR HER MAJESTY QUEEN AMY!" I exclaimed proudly. Amy broke down in giggles as she drew her cutlass.

She put on her most queenly face and strolled very "queenly" up to me. "Why thank you my most loyal Navy captain." I bowed. "Why thank you, your highness."

She laid the cutlass gently on my shoulder, "I dub thee, Lady Kris of the Knights of the Round table." I burst into laughter, "Why thank you King Arthur!" I exclaimed.

She also burst into laughter and collapsed next me laughing her head off. I laughed until my sides hurt and gasped for air as I tried to fight off the laughter.

Then an idea struck me. I jumped and strolled up to the tied up man. I quickly stripped off his coat (with much effort) I shook out the sand from the coat and placed my arms in it.

It was a little big but I LOVED IT!!! After turning around a bit in it, I bent and kneeled by the man. I smirked as I dragged him to the nearest tree. I tied him up there and turned to Amy. She had a confused expression her face. I smirked and started giggling as I turned back to the man.

I stood next to the tree and grabbed a hold off his bottom jaw. I made my best impression of a man trying to sound like a woman.

"OH! DEAREST KNIGHT! PLEASE COME TO MY RESCUE AND SAVE ME FROM THIS VICIOUS DRAGON!" I shouted in the most hilarious voice while moving his jaw to match the words.

Amy burst out laughing and fell to the ground. I laughed as well, but soon Amy managed to get on her feet and hold out her cutlass. Between giggles she shouted, "AH! HAVE NO FEAR MILADY! I WILL SLAY THE DRAGON AND RESCUE YOU!"

I bit my lip after picturing the man dressed in a gold and white gown tied to a wooden post, Amy dressed in a suit of armor, and a dragon with my head breathing fire.

But before I could do my impression of a dragon I felt a sharp pain in my hand that was holding on to the mans jaw. I immediately removed my hand from his jaw and looked at it. It had teeth marks in it and IT WAS BLEEDING!

"AMY!" I shouted looking up at her. "THE MAN! HE BITE ME!" Amy took off towards me as I looked at the man tied to the tree. He was blinking and trying to see us I guess.  
I mean he was drunk too but I didn't know how drunk, but he must have been pretty drunk.

" 'oy me head." He moaned as he shut his eyes again. But they flew open and rested upon me and Amy as we sat there staring intently at him. He had a deep expression of shock and confusion as he stared at us.

"What the bloody hell are ye doin wearin me coat?" His words were slurred as if he was drunk, but he really wasn't. I blinked a few times realizing that he directed the question to me. I looked at the coat, then glanced up at him. "Well, that's just none of your business, savvy?" He grew red in the face after that comment of mine.

"WHAT THE HELL YE DOIN TAKEN ME WORD!" He suddenly shouted. Amy was shocked senseless and I just sat there and blinked. "AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I DOING TIED TO A TREE!"

"Now that," I said casually as I stuck my cutlass in the ground as the man kept staren at me. "I can answer." I sat my self down next to Amy. Amy just stood there staring unblinkly at the man.

"AMY!" I shouted. She jumped in shock and glanced down all dazed at me. "Hmm?" I motioned for her to sit down. "Oh! Right." She sat her self down as well next to me so that we were both eye level to him. He sat there with an expecting expression.

"Well, to start off," I began, "me and my friend here were marooned on this island." The man sat there listening contently to our story. "So for 3 days we sat here," I continued but was interrupted by Amy. "And mind you, we were laying here on the beach for 3 bloody days drinking rum." The man burst out laughing after Amy said this.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "That ain't funny." The man just gave a very charming and sexy smile. "Well luvs, that's what I would've done." It was my turn to smile as Amy pouted.

"Go on, continue with your story." The man urged. I cleared my throat. "Well, on the third night while me and Amy were drunk, you came stumbling along and pulled a pistol on Amy." As I said this he kept nodding.

"I see," the man said in a VERY sex way, "did I happen to shoot your young friend here." I shook my. "No, before you could've done anything I hit you over the head with my cutlass."

I frowned and rubbed the back of his, "So now I know were this bloody bump came from." He whispered mostly to himself. We sat there in an awkward silence and I became restless. So I stood slowly and stretched a bit, feeling completely comfortable with the man. But I didn't know his name yet. I couldn't just keep callin him 'the man'.

"So, what be ye name." I said walking around the tree. "Smith, or Smithy if ye like."

-Amy pov.-

"Smith or Smithy if ye like." This man was just so familiar, but I couldn't' put my finger on it. It was either the hangover, or those bloody sexy eyes. It was like he was staring right into your soul, judging you.

"Right, and me name be King Louis the 14th, now," Kris came around the tree and kneeled right in front of this "Smith" person. "Ye tell me your real name and 'll tell ye mine."

She held up her hand, "Do we have an accord?" "Smith" Looked as if he was fightin with him self. Like whether or not he should tell us his real name. Then, Kris put on her charm. She widened her emerald green eyes and puffed out her lip. She made whining noises. "Smith" sighed as if he was giving in. "Oh, alright. You have an accord. But ye must tell your name first."

"Fine," Kris said, "We have an accord." They shook hands, but when they stopped I noticed that "Smith" had a tight grip on Kris's hand. I also noticed them starin in each other's eyes very, VERY deeply. Kris and her green eyes would unnerve any person. But this man, whoever he was, wasn't unnerved at all.

I cleared my throat quiet loudly, and the two broke apart. "Well," I said cheerfully, "My name is Amiya Francis Finch." 'Smith' suddenly snapped his head in my direction.

"Amiya Francis Finch?" He repeated my name. I nodded.

"Daughter of John Jeremy Finch?" I kept on nodding, slowly. How did he know my father? What connections did he have with my father? But I guess he brushed it aside as he turned to Kris. But I didn't brush it aside at all.

"And what might be ye name luv?" He asked flashing that smile again, this time showing some of his golden teeth. Kris sorta pulled her tunic down and puffed out her chest proudly. She also put on a "kingly" face.

"I be Captain Kristen Isolde Hawke." She said proudly. "Say it, don't spray it," I whispered under my breathe. She was proud, TOO proud to be captain. Pride was probably her biggest weakness. It had been in the past.

3 years after we had ran away from London, we were attacked on the outskirts of Tortuga by an enemy pirate ship. Sinking the naval ship Jean had given us. We were of course captured but the crew fought hard along side us and we ended up killing the captain and his first mate. The crew swore loyalty to Kris and we docked the ship in Tortuga.

But Kris hated the ship with a burning passion. The ship just didn't suit her. So we spent maybe 3 months living in Tortuga. Me being a barmaid, and Kris got random jobs at sea. Then finally one night Kris got caught up in a gambling card game. A drunk put his ship in the pot. So, in the end the drunken man lost and Kris won his ship. Fair and square too. That was the surprising part. She didn't cheated at all during the game. Kris was so proud of her ship. It was a beautiful ship too. It had a deep cherry red wooden body and mast. The cabins were so exquisite and beautiful. The captain and first mate's quarters were fancy and beautiful. Deep cherry wood walls, gold curtains, golden furniture, cherry wood desks, and gold and white lace canopy beds. Stunning, absolutely stunning.

Kris also loved her ship cause of its sails. They were black. Just like her favorite childhood pirate legend. Black ship with black sails. Kris took extra care in her ship. She had the crew mopping the deck, she kept the kitchen very clean, all furniture polished, she even made sure the brig was clean. She even helped clean. She was very proud of Los Meurtos, she named it after the Spanish holiday that honored the dead. Day of the Dead she liked to call it, she even celebrated the holiday. She even made me and the crew take part in it.

After we won Los Meurtos we sailed around the world and our reputation spread. We became known as the ship that "Brought death on swift wings" cause of our elusive black sails. We were known to be vicious, un merciful, and down impossible to beat in combat. Kris and I gained reputations as being "Vampires" We were not only pirates but bounty hunters. But we usually hunted for criminals wanted dead. So, not only were we on the pirates good side, but also on the military's and towns people's good sides. We were also known as heros for taking criminals and killers off the streets.

Then it hit me. Like a dozen of cannons being fired at one time at me. The man, 'Smith', months before the mutiny I saw a poster of him hanging in a port not to far from Paris. His name, I can't remember his name.

"So, time to up hold your side of the bargain." Kris said hugging her knees to her chest. "What be ye name?" Smith sighed. "Captain Jack Sparrow," I gasped in shock.

Everything came flooding to me. His name on the poster, the reward amount being 4,000 gold pieces. Why he knew my father, cause he was a pirate my father was trying to catch him for sacking a port of his near Ireland.

"What's the matter luv?" Jack asked looking at me. I glanced up at him and shook my head. "Nothing, nothings-" I was cut short as somthin small and furry jumped from the tree above us. It land with a shriek right in between me, Kris, and Jack. I let out a scream as did Kris. Both her and me scooted backwards as the little furry thing scramble on the sand in front of Jack. Jack, with all his effort, was trying to get free and flee from the attacking thing. But stopped when he realized it was only a monkey. No bigger then a cat, and lager then a parrot.

I stopped screaming and rested my hand on my chest. "Its only a monkey luv." Jack called. But Kris was scrambling after the raging furball as it took off into the woods.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is she going?" Jack asked as he tried to see where Kris was going. I shook my head as I grabbed a hold of my cutlass and walked behind the tree that Jack was bound to.

"No where, just after that bloody monkey." I cursed. "Well, that is going somewhere." Jack replied I shook my head as I cut the ropes that bound his arms and the rope that bound him to the tree.

He came free and rubbed his wrist that were already drawing blood. I could hear Kris screaming her bloody lungs out in the distance. I could also hear the monkey screaming its head of as well.

"Why thank ye luv." Jack said as he sat down and continued rubbing his wrists. "Here," I whispered kneeling in front of him. "Let me see your wrists." I took a hold of wrist but he tried tugging the away. "Hold still!" I shouted ripping off a strip of white cloth of my very long dress. It was picked up in a raid in a port and it was to long for me, so it was nothing to lose a few inches off of it.

I grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist and started to wrap his wrist in the cloth. "You don't really need to do this." Jack whispered shyly. "I insist." I countered. I finished wrapping his wrist up and ripped another strip form my dress. I finished wrapping his other wrist when Kris came walking back to camp.

I glanced up at her as she plopped herself down on the beach next to me and Jack. She was hugging something close to her chest, something wrapped in Jacks coat.

It squirmed a bit and I did the only thing I could do. Scream and jump into Jack's arms. He was a little shock then he smirked. I glanced at him and realized what I had just done. I blushed, cleared my throat and got out of his arms.

Then I turned embarrassed to Kris. I was about ready to give her a real good scolding! "KRIS!" I shouted, but she cut me off.

"Before you start yelling at me and start blowing up in my face, stop and let me say what I wanna say." She huffed out in one breathe. I opened my mouth to comment back,  
but Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "Go on, say what you wanna say." He waved his hand drunkly towards Kris.

Kris took a deep breathe, "Alright, first thing. This little guy," She pulled back some coat and a little monkey poked his head right out of it and stared at us with pink eyes.  
WOW! PINK EYES! Not only did he have pink eyes, but milk white fur.

"This little guy is just a baby, not even a year old," I glared at her, "And how do you know that?" I asked. Kris shrugged, "Cause how small he is."

"Second, he is Albino, rare, another thing. I watched his mother follow me. Well, that was his mother I followed into the woods. But by the time I caught up with her, a snake had bite her and she died."

I felt my eyes water as I listened to Kris. This poor little guy, he was an orphan. My face saddened as I stroked his head. He had buried back into the contents of Jack's coat and had went back to sleep.

"Please can I keep him!??!?!" Kris exclaimed. She made a puppy dog face and whined. "Does she always do that?" Jack whispered in my ear. "Yep, all the time." I nodded.

"It has a weird effect on people." He said as he leaned away. God did his breathe smell bad. I looked at the begging Kris and looked down at the little baby monkey in her arms.

I sighed. "Alright. You can keep him." He was parentless right? I couldn't just let him die on this island. "YAY!" Kris shouted with glee. She jumped up and twirled around. She hugged the little monkey very gently.

"You got a name for him luv?" Jack asked. Kris stopped and thought for a moment. Then, "How about Nova?" She asked. Jack smiled, "I think that's a good name." I nodded in agreement. Kris smiled and twirled all around the island. But stopped as she faced the horizon.

She had a blank expression and she seemed to stare out at something. "GUYS!" She shouted pointing out to sea.

"LOOK! A SHIP!"

second chapter already, that was fast. I'm so proud of my self. well review please and I need your guy's help. Who do you think should be paired up with Jack?  
Kristen? or Amiya? and should people pick Kris, then should Amy go back to Gillette? k ppl REVIEW AND U GET A COOKIE! hee hee can't pass that up can u?

Storm


	3. On the Sea Again

Authors Note: ...O.O...wow...its been way too long O.O I haven't been on this site in for like...FOREVER! O.O I read some reviews and i was like "AAAW" so I'm updating...well trying LOL well highschool is going great and it looks like I might make it to be a Sophomore! im so proud of myself! well I'm thinking about making another account on here cause my writing has TOTALLY improved since the last time i updated! There's also one more thing i was wondering. Someone posted these two VERY rude comments on my Holes fic. I wish to know who this person is. If anyone can tell me who it is and tell me how i can find their author profile on here i would love you forever and ever... . well this is not going to be too long cause im in the middle of an English project and my teacher is draining me T.T plus im in a contest and i have to put my entry thing in before or on the 28th of this month (ironically that's the due date of my project too... . ) soo yep...well enjoy (and woooow.. this is a long authors note...LOL well i HAVE been gone for a while now..) so yep...hehe i was a little drained today (Algebra test...) but i TRYED to write something. ... . I didn't have much creative juices when i wrote this..T.T Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Don't Own Pirates of the Caribbean! **

_I do own Kris and Aimze!_

__

_**Chapter 3:I missed Sailing**_

-Kris's Pov-

I held Nova closer to me as i watched the row boat touch the beach.

Me, Aimze and Jack had been sitting here waiting for whoever was on the ship to come and get us. Clearly they had seen Amy's signal. Ugh, i hate it when she does something right, sometimes. I glanced over at them for a split second. Aimze was staring at the ground in a daze. Why? Personally i think she's a little on the CRAZY side. But that's only my personal opinion. But hey you never know...

Jack on the other hand was mumbling about rum. I caught a few things like 'may you rest in peace' and 'i will avenged you one day' All i could do was shake my head. That man was definitely psychotic.

"Hey you there! PIRATES!" oooh snap.

I turned my gaze back to the beach and a shiver ran up my spine. British naval officers. This was going to get a little messy.

Jack and Amy were in shock and surprise too. I was the first to gather my head as i stood up. I left Nova on the sand. I ruffled my hair a bit and tore my shirt up a. I even made my breeches a bit dirty. I then burst out into fake tears and ran up to the officer.

"Oh officers! Im so glad you came!" I threw my arms around the one who i knew for a fact was in charge. I sobbed mockingly into his blue uniform coat.

I was quickly pushed away in disgust and I stared up at him. With big, watery, green eyes. He had a look of pure disgust on his face. I must smell awfully like rum and sweat. Oy, i needed to make sure i take a bath more often.

"What is a filthy pirat-I mean young lady such as yourself doing out here all on your own?" He asked. His face still was scrunched up as if he had smelled something putrid. I faked a loud sniffle. I was acting. I wanted to get that point across to Aimze and Jack. I think they caught on fairly quickly. I could soon hear them talking in the background with other officers.

"Well?" This officer was surely a very rude one! I let out a tiny sob. It was fake of course.

"Well you see, our ship was attacked by pirates! Damn every single one of them to Hades." I was putting on my best British accent i could muster. It didn't work too well. I was part Spanish and part Greek.

All the officer did was nod blankly. Ugh. Idiot.

After i had presented this elaborate story to him he just cleared his throat.

"Such a tragic tale in deed. Especially the part about your, husband being molested by those vile pirates"

I giggled inside my head. I could only imagine the utter shock and confused look on Jacks face when he had heard the TRAGIC story of his. I had fibbed and told the officer that Jack was my husband and a bunch of pirates had 'violated' him. I bit my lip to hold back my giggles.

"Yes. It was very unlucky of him."

The officer then held out his arm. "Do i have the honor of knowing the name of beautiful lady such as yourself?" I was hesitant for a moment. Should i shake hands with him? He was just an officer. What could he possibly do? I held out my arm and grasped his hand.

That's when to my shock he gripped it, dug his nails into the back of my hand and yanked up my shirt sleeve. Bloody hell! Why did i even decide to get that tattoo done. Oy, i must have been drunk. Well there it was, right in the open. The silhouette of a howling wolf against a crescent moon. It was my trade mark. A way for other pirate captains to identify me as Captain Kris Hawke, if you will.

"Ah." The officer turned my hand over and smirked. He had seen it now. We were screwed. It was kind of obvious that i was a pirate. How many woman do you see these days walking the street with tattoos? Mostly pirate women.

"Check the others!" The officer shouted to his comrades. As Amy and Jack were snatched i was yanked to the rowboat. Were we going to be hung! Where were going anyways? Oy, i didn't like the looks of things one bit. It was time to turn the tables. So i did the first thing i could do. I kicked, and not in just anyplace. I was aiming for that one special place all men have where the sun don't shine. Yep. The officer huddled over in pain and i kicked him upside the head. He fell backwards with a grunt, onto the sand.

I drew my cutlass and spun around to find Jack punch one officer in the face and Aimze screaming her bloody lungs out. One of the other officers had her wrist in a death grip.

"RAAPPPEEE! MOLESTATION!""

I shook my head. What an imbecile. Jack soon came to her aid and he hit the officer in the back of the head with a branch. Amy dusted her skirt off and stood up beaming at me. I smirked back. But out moment of shining glory wasn't over yet.

I felt an arm snatch me up and heard a pistol being cocked next to my head. I gulped. It was the officer i had kicked.

"Take one step closer and ill splatter her brains across the beach."

I have to give him credit for that death threat. Jack and Amy stood there in shock. They honestly didn't know what to do. Truthfully i wouldn't have known either! That's when i heard a scream in my ear. The officer backed off me and started running wildly around in circles.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" His gun sent up a few stray shots. I thought he had gone mad with the heat but i was far from the truth. The officer had Nova attached to his head and neck. The little monkey was screeching and clawing away at his neck. I smirked.

Now that's my monkey. I soon knocked the officer out with my sheathed cutlass when he wasn't paying attention.

I kneeled by his body and Nova scampered up my arm. I love this monkey.

Nova rested on my shoulder as i turned around and beamed at Jack and Amy. They beamed back and met me down at the rowboat.

"Well," Amy proclaimed as she beamed at all the officers. Hands on her hips. "I think we did a pretty good job cleaning up these scum."

I rolled my eyes.

"Calling, screaming your bloody lungs out a good job?" I asked. She just huffed and ignored me.

I chuckled.

"So what now, luvs?" Jack asked. Staring in disbelieve. It was almost as if he hadn't seen women beat up men before.

I smirked. "Well we tie and gag them. Hold them for ransom and get the crew-" I jerked my thumb at the Naval ship off in the distance, "-to sail us back to Tortuga!" I grinned. This plan was perfect. Jack nodded in agreement but Amy had once again found some way to find a flaw in it.

"What if the crew DOESNT take us back to Tortuga?"

I shrugged. " Im going only on instinct here, Aimze. Looks to me like we have their commanding officer. Im pretty sure they would listen to us and sail us back."

Amy paused for a moment then sighed.

"Well, it sounds ok to me."

Me and Jack grinned.

"Awesome, luvs! Now lets get these fella's tied and gagged before they wake up."

Soon we had all three officers, tied gagged and sitting in the rowboat. I was rowing as Amy and Jack stood watch over our prisoners.

Im pretty sure the plan will work.

**-Amy's Pov-**

We soon hit the side of the ship. I gulped. What if Kris's plan didn't work? What if they didn't listen? What if they agreed to sail us back then committed mutiny? AAH! I needed to stop being so pessimistic.

Kris stood up in the boat. Tall and proud. Her copper colored hair waving in the strong breeze, the tri-cornered hat still upon her head. Nova clung to the collar of her tunic, eyeing the water wearily. I could tell he was worried he would plunge into the salty waters. Sharks were always a threat in tropical waters.

"I come with word from the commanding officer!" Kris shouted up at the sailors who peered down below. I could feel their heavy and confused stares.

"I request you throw the ladder down!" She called once again. I shivered a bit and meeped as I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I had thought for a moment that one of the officers had moved. But I think it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me.

I really didn't pay attention to the conversation Kris had with the sailors. But soon enough the rope ladder was thrown down and she took affirm hold of it.

"Aimze! Jack! We must be swift. The sooner we get up there, the sooner i can negotiate with the crew." Kris was a fierce leader. She was strong, bold, courageous, smart and she could think quickly on her feet. She always did what was best for the crew and others. I admired her. She was truly my hero.

Unlike her i wasn't really a good leader. I was weak, not only physically but mentally as well. I didn't really make a good pirate. That's what comes from being raised in a family of wealth and proper manners. I could never hurt anybody and the first sight of battle i would flee. I was bold or courageous. I wasn't anything like Kris. I was a follower and i would follower to the ends of the Earth. She always made sure i stayed safe and i was protected. She was truly my best friend.

Kris had hoisted the commanding officer over her shoulder and had climbed the ladder. She was also very athletic and more stronger then the average woman. She was like a super human in my eyes. I noticed Nova picking at the mans hair as he hung there. I giggled. Soon Kris reached the deck and threw the man over the railing.

Jack went next, carrying the other two men over his shoulders. I wouldn't even dare to try picking one of those men up. But i climbed behind Jack, just to make sure he wouldn't drop a man or fall.

Soon we reached the railing. We had managed to NOT fall. There was a couple of close calls. Jack almost lost his grip and balance. My heart had started to beat extremely fast with every grunt and groan. But after the 2 close call we had made it.

By the time we reached the deck the crew was fast at work preparing the sails for travel. Oy! I couldn't believe! That wicked genius! She had pulled it off.

" 'Ello ye land lovers!" She waved at us from the wheel, smiling pleasantly. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Why you sly dog! You did it!"

Kris beamed. "Oy, throw that scum down in the brig! They are not needed on deck anymore."

I nodded.

"That woman is a bloody genius." Jack was dumbfounded.

I giggled.

"You can say that again."

And I went in search of the brig. Oh, how great it was to be sailing once again.

* * *

Authors Note: WOW! OO haha sorry it probably had SO MANY errors in it that's cause i had to leave RIGHT AFTER i wrote it so i didn't had time to edit it. I think ill edit it tonight and repost it. Sorry for the errors. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
